Powell Industries
Powell Industries is a large multinational conglomerate involved in several industries such as robotics, pharmacology, biotechnology, and other tech industries. The company is known to have ongoing military research and development contracts commissioned by the government and often farm a lot of their work out to the Halcyon Metropolitan University, particularly the student led Sato Labs. Among its most significant subsidiaries is GenSys Labs, a company that delves into pharmaceutics and Nova Bioniks, a small company that specialises in bioengineering and nanotechnology. Although the main office is located within the Powell Tower in Halcyon City, the company has major manufacturing plants and warehouses in Connecticut and Missouri. Background Powell Industries, as well as all its subsidiaries, is led by its founder, Maxwell Powell. Max Powell is a visionary and millionaire chemist and inventor who funded the construction of the Halcyon Metro-Way, designed the Apex Mobile Communicator, and pioneered groundbreaking advancement in the field of pharmocology, among other things. His ingenious inventions naturally led his company to becoming a household name. Long before the company's inception, Max Powell was a child prodigy following in his father's footsteps, Michael Powell, a mechanical engineer who who helped build the city from the ground up. The two became estranged as Max grew up and had different dreams than his father, refusing to take over the company and leading it in Michael's vision. He abandoned the high tech life entirely, becoming part of the drug and hippie counter-culture in the 70's instead. Ironically, this new lifestyle sparked Max’s interest in chemistry and so began his involvement in the early market in designer drugs. The money he made in his early “entrepreneurial ventures” started Powell Industries, allowing him to continue to develop newer and more powerful ways to “improve on the human experience.” Powell became fabulously wealthy from the creation of pharmaceuticals and investing in other technology start-ups. He became the President and CEO of his corporation, leading it until his death in 2012. His sole heir, Reece Powell took his place shortly after his death but has stepped down recently in 2017 for unknown reasons. The public speculates his work and vision has taken him to the stars, where he works closely with EarthWatch. Before leaving, he hired Lucas Fournier to run his company in his stead. Powell Industries has grown into a multi-sector company since Fournier's arrival, developing further in areas such as pharmaceuticals, nanotechnology, biotechnology, and computer technology. The company distinguishes itself from its competitors by working with clients to create progressive and highly-customized products that answer specific challenges and needs of the public. It is a company belief that collaborative research, interdisciplinary work, and implementation of modern technology is the key to a smarter, more efficient future. Due to its pro-research principles, the company does not shy away from providing internship opportunities and hiring graduates of Halcyon Metropolitan University. The founder himself is an alumni of the university and has been a generous benefactor to the university's STEM faculties for decades. Powell Industries is globally known for its excellent internship and apprenticeship programmes, providing students the golden opportunity to work and learn from leading professionals in various fields. Security As the company became more successful, rival industries such as KessKorp and MarsTech, Inc slowly rose in competition and even went so far as to sabotage their main competitor. Powell Industries has often found itself the target of espionage and super-powered attacks, particularly by mercenary groups such as Synister Syndicate who are hired to do the dirty work of rival companies. Despite the ongoing attacks, the company has demonstrated a significant ability to defend its employees and borders, remaining steadfast and resilient with its highly advanced security system. In addition, Powell's close relationship with A.E.G.I.S. and the UMA has ensured maximum security with super groups such as Victory Vanguard (Reece Powell being an ex-member of the group) acting on standby as the last form of defense. Other security measures include A.E.G.I.S. trained Powell Guardsmen, hardening foam deployer, EMP generators, and spells cast by Magus Justinian to protect the building from astral/etheral intrusion. Products Category:Company Category:Organization